


Volleybros

by missiletainn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missiletainn/pseuds/missiletainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, this is a self insert. You are Tanaka's best friend, but you dont even know that much about volleyball. Multi chapter. No real relationship until later. I'm probably gonna make different chapters for different characters at one point. Not finished. If you find any mistakes, please tell me. Sorry if this isn't that good of a fic, I haven't written in like... 4 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volleybros

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A SELF INSERT!! BE AWARE, CAUSE I KNOW SOME PEOPLE DONT LIKE TO READ THESE!!  
> Anyways, in this series, you're a second year at Karusuno High school. To keep things more exciting, your personality is basically like Tanaka's since you hang out all the time. You're a bit clumsy and secretly like to sew. Sorry if you are the complete opposite of that, but its just for the sake of this fic. 
> 
> Please Enjoy! Tell me if you find any mistakes!!

FWUMP ”WHAT-” I feel two hands shove into my side, making my body roll away from the warm comfort of my bed onto the hard floor. “Um, ow??” My voice was muffled by the carpet but I think the sound still conveyed my discontent. All I could think of was how the hell I ended up on the floor. I kinda just layed there for a minute, face flat on the ground, too groggy to get up just yet. “(y/n), do you really want to miss your first day of school? Get your ass in gear.” It was kind of hard to open my eyes, what with all the nights of staying up until 2 am, but I managed. Looking up, my mom is crossing her arms, a smile teasing the edge of her mouth. I blink. “Pleeease, just let me sleeeeep…” “Hmph, I guess you’re not getting any breakfast then.” Her small smile turns devilish and she turns away, not looking to see if i’ll follow. I blindly reach up and fumble my hand around on my night stand until I find my glasses. “Mmmmmyeeeeeehhhhh…..” I pull myself up, the blanket curled around my shoulders like a robe. I throw my hands up, forcing the blanket to fall and land in a messy pile on my bed. “Food time.”  
  
“Oookay, first day of school. What do you want for breakfast??” My mom was rummaging through the cabinets as she yelled her question, probably because she thought i was upstairs still. “Pancakes, please?” She rarely makes breakfast for me since she has work on most days. It’s hard being a single parent, you don’t see your family often, but I don’t mind. She does a lot for me. “Sure, sweetie.” She pulled out a pan and stood up, rubbing her back. “Geeze, I’m gettin’ old.” Setting the pan on the stove, she checked out her watch and then looked at me. “You should go get ready. I’ll finish these ‘cakes up in no time.” I nodded and grabbed my school supplies from the living room and headed upstairs. I hadn’t gotten the chance to sort through them yet. Well… I had but I was just lazy. After packing and getting prepped for school, I sat on my bed, leaning against the headboard with a cellphone in my hands. I browsed the contacts list, my eyes sluggishly scanning the screen. I was bored, with no one to talk to. I don’t have many friends… Wait I take that back. I have friends but not the kind that you just send texts to whenever. The only real friend I have is- oh yeah, I could talk to him. Scrolling down to the R section, I quickly find my favorite person on the list, “RyuuBROsuke”.  
  
“Hey Tanaka, you better be awake you fucking nerd” The message was sent. Now I’m just awaiting a response. Ding! Oh wow, that was fast. “Wtf did this message send late or something?” What?? That’s uhh, weird. Oh there’s another text. “You do realize what time it is right? Wow what a fuckin dork, did you wake up late?” That’s when I realized the time. “SHIT.” I whirled up and grabbed my bag, practically shooting out of my room in my haste to leave. I clambered down the stairs, making quite the ruckus, might I add. “Whoa whoa whoa, what’s the rush??” My mom had a plate in her hands with syrup drizzled pancakes on top. “I’m late! Gotta catch up to Tanaka, promised I’d walk with him today!!” I shouted as I went out the door, ready to race down the walkway. “HEY, wait! You can take my bike. It’s out back. Don’t leave just yet though, I need to grab the bike lock thing. Eat these while I go find it.” She walked over and shoved the plate in my hands. “Really? Okay, thanks mom.” A bike would be much faster than walking so I have more time. I guess I’ll message Tanaka that I couldn't make it. I laid the plate down on the table and went to go get silverware. They weren’t that hard to find so it only took like a minute to retrieve them and sit at the table. I take my cell out of the pocket it was in and text my bro. “Yeah… Everything’s fine now tho cause my mom let me use her bike. Imma eat real quick and then leave. Dont wait for me.” Putting the phone down, I start to chow down. As I’m enjoying those delicious as fuck pancakes, I hear the garage door open and close. My mom shuffles in and dumps the lock and key near my backpack by the door. “Thnks mmm.” The food muffling what I tried to say. “No prob. Don’t want my child being late or anything. Hurry up and finish your pancakes.” I get up and put my plate in the sink, silverware and all. “Already done. Alright, I’m out. See you after school!” I grab my things and rush out the door, blowing my mom a goodbye kiss. “Bye! AND SAY HI TO TANAKA FOR ME!!”  
  
Man, I haven’t ridden a bike since…. what 2 years ago? My old bike was stolen and we didn't have money to buy a new one so that’s why i’ve had to walk to school for the time being. I don’t know why I’ve never thought of asking for my mom’s bike. “Wow I’m so dumb.” I sighed. I looked ahead to see when the next left was and saw a spot of orange turn the corner. “Hmmm.” They had a bike. Maybe we can have a little… race. I pedaled faster and easily caught up with the humming ginger. I don’t know what he was singing, but it was a happy little tune. Time to fucking crush this kid. I zoomed past him and looked back in time to see the shock blossom on his face. I smirked and turned around, speeding up even more. I hear his tires accelerate, his breathing hastens. Not today, kid. I don’t want to brag, but I was pretty fast on a bike when I had my own. I pedal harder, not looking back.  
  
“Well,” I gasp for breath. “There’s the school.” I’m getting closer and closer to the high school. I wonder if that kid is still on my tail. Looking back, I see no orange. Huh, must’ve lost him. I feel smug but then immediately feel regret. My front tire collides straight into the school walls, causing me to fling into the air and, well, you know the rest. “Fffffffuuuuuck… Oh god, why am I so stupiiiid??” I’m sort of tangled up with my bike, I feel scrapes on my face and hands, and there’s dirt on my uniform probably. I look down to inspect my outfit when I see some black sneakers walking towards me. “What the hell was that.”


End file.
